


Golden

by lockedinsleepyrooms



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Smoking, Курение, алкоголь, нецензурная лексика, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinsleepyrooms/pseuds/lockedinsleepyrooms
Summary: Хэдканоны, мои хэдканоны (читайте, жуткий ОСС).Я много сомневался, но пусть это будет здесь.Работа, где все не идет по пизде. Работа, где Борис не забирает "птичку", и все живутх о р о ш о.Harry Styles - Golden.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 3





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны, мои хэдканоны (читайте, жуткий ОСС).   
> Я много сомневался, но пусть это будет здесь.  
> Работа, где все не идет по пизде. Работа, где Борис не забирает "птичку", и все живут   
> х о р о ш о.
> 
> Harry Styles - Golden.

Борис появляется в жизни Тео неожиданно, и с каждым разом после него что-то неуловимо меняется. В самом начале Декер этого и вовсе не замечает, продолжает продавать антиквариат, провожать взглядом силуэт Пиппы и возвращаться в холодную квартиру. Одна безликая ночь сменяет другую. Нью-Йорк переливается, лоснится под светом зажегшихся фонарей. Но выходя на шумную улицу, Тео кажется, будто он снова посреди пустыни, чувствует, как земля охлаждается после изнуряющей дневной жары. Здесь, на отшибе человечества, чернота стягивается к нему — слабому и беспомощному мальчику в теле мужчины.

В такие моменты Теодору не хватает Бориса.

Одного движения его руки — схватить запястье и потянуть на себя — из-за которого весь мир вдруг оживает. Павликовский никогда не был похож на солнце, но каким-то странным, особым светом разгонял ту тьму, которая тянулась к настоящему из прошлого. Воспоминания о матери тускнели на фоне вполне реальной улыбки и русского акцента.

Когда Борис обнимал на прощание, Декер чувствовал, как бьется на чужой шее пульс. Иногда он не мог уснуть, вспоминая этот звук, но в такие дни ночь становилась чуть дружелюбнее и позволяла провалиться в сон. Беспокойный, но все же сон.

_Как же Теодору не хватало Бориса._

Они выпивали вместе в редкие моменты, но потом расставались на неопределенный промежуток времени. Пока в один из непривычно холодных декабрьских дней Павликовский неожиданно не ворвался в магазин, принося на рукавах пальто первый снег. Он скинул верхнюю одежду небрежно, оценивающе скользнул взглядом по старой мебели и улыбнулся как-то нежно. Словно это их магазин, за фотографиями в рамках кроется совместное будущее. Теодор себя одергивал незаметно, отводил взгляд и прикусывал внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.

Они никак не определяют это, но что-то точно происходит. Когда Борис показывает свою квартиру, Тео замечает, насколько тот счастлив. Декер отворачивается и говорит что-то несущественное, лишь бы не выдать своего волнения.

За Павликовским не угнаться, жизнь толкает его вперед и с каждой минутой все сильнее жаждет забрать последние воспоминания. Поэтому Борис не привязывается к месту, но влюбляется в людей.

Только вот здесь — впервые начинает казаться, что что-то меняется. Павликовский хочет думать, что в этом городе, так близко к кому-то важному, можно остаться хотя бы на несколько лет. Борис сжимает ключ в кармане штанов, ощущая, как ребристая часть впивается в кожу ладони.

Где-то в стенах квартиры Павликовского время бежит в обратном направлении, и оба чувствуют себя шестнадцатилетними детьми. Снова с бутылкой водки в руках, с вечным желанием разрушать и себя, и все вокруг. Мир кружится, сигаретный дым в лучах утреннего солнца размывает границы реальности.

Тео поднимается с пола и смотрит, как солнце пытается пробиться сквозь высотки Нью-Йорка. Тем вечером Борис отодвинул кресла, чуть не опрокинув журнальный столик, и сказал:

— По фэн-шую, Поттер, тебе надо лечь на этом охуенно прекрасном ковре, который я выторговал у одной русской. Просто не представляешь, каких усилий мне это стоило. Ложись давай, не смотри ты на меня так, ложись.

Лежать вот так вместе — рука к руке, горячая кожа чужого плеча — напоминает Тео о доме. Ни об одном из тех, где он жил. Дом как ощущение, как родство с кем-то. Декер закрывает глаза и из-за выпитого алкоголя кажется, будто его несет по волнам, уносит в открытое море без шанса вернуться. Борис что-то бормочет на фоне, и это почти усыпляет. Та ночь такая яркая и живая, как не было уже очень давно.

Мягкий свет медленно заполняет комнату, и Тео говорит почему-то шепотом:

— Золотой час.

Борис просыпается и тоже поднимается. Встает рядом, и лицо его в лучах восходящего солнца кажется особенно красивым. Павликовский вдруг как-то резко дергается, поворачивается и тянется за чужой рукой. Прикосновение холодное, но Тео не убирает руку, а продолжает тихо говорить:

— У выражения «золотой час» есть два значения, — Борис притягивает совсем близко, и если бы у Декера было хорошее зрение, он бы мог разглядеть собственное отражение в глазах Павликовского. — Это не только первый час после восхода солнца и последний час перед закатом.

Борис опускает взгляд, легко раскрывает ладонь Тео и кладет на нее что-то теплое.

— Еще так называют промежуток времени после тяжелой травмы, когда можно наиболее эффективно оказать первую помощь, — Декер смотрит на ключ, вглядывается в острые углы и понимает, что все это время Борис согревал его своим теплом.

— Между жизнью и смертью есть золотой час, — продолжает за него Павликовский. — Доктор Р. Адамс Коули.

— И откуда ты все всегда узнаешь? — выдыхает Тео, неловко обнимая его за плечи.

Солнце гуляет по углам квартиры, оставляя за собой длинные тени, тогда, когда Борис Павликовский целует Теодора Декера.


End file.
